


Pillow Talk

by Vivireels



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Valentines Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels
Summary: Blaine may not feel like it, but in Kurt's eyes, he was perfect. Day 5 of Klaine's Valentines Challenge 2021.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Conversations in the Dark" by John Legend. I'm definitely a fan of John Legend's music so I was very excited for this prompt! I'm currently posting this at 1am because I wrote it so quick and couldn't wait. A short one but one that I'm very happy with.

_Talk  
Let’s have conversations in the dark  
World asleep and I’m awake with you  
With you_

Blaine lay on Kurt’s chest as both boys tried to even out their breathing. Ever since the two had moved in together, it had been nearly impossible to keep their hands off of each other, as expected. The room was illuminated only by a sliver of moonlight spilling across the sheets. The only sound was the echo of breaths moving in and out of their lungs.

“Have I told you that I love you?” Kurt gasped out between breaths.

Blaine laughed as he mumbled, “You may have mentioned it once or twice.” He closed his eyes as he tried to push closer into Kurt’s chest.

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s hair, smoothing through the already messy curls. “I love you and your adorable curly hair and your bowtie addiction and your _amazing_ body.”

Blaine went rigid and pulled away suddenly with a tense laugh. “You don’t have to flatter me. You already got me into bed.” The statement was teasing but Kurt knew there was more to it.

He sat up, confused by his boyfriend’s sudden change in behavior. “Who says I’m flattering you? If anything I’m being selfish by talking about how lucky I am.”

“You don’t have to pretend to love my body when we both know it’s far from perfect.” Blaine had his back to Kurt but Kurt could still picture the shy, uncomfortable look on Blaine’s face.

Kurt was utterly shocked. _Where had this come from?_ He quickly made his way to the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

“You don’t believe me when I say you’re perfect?”

Blaine laughed at that, but it sounded bitter more than amused. “Have you seen half the guys in our dance class? I’m...doughy. And short. I have this weird, frizzy hair that won’t stay put without gel, and I can’t maintain any abs no matter how much I work out.” He looked at Kurt with watery eyes. “And you’re just this- you’re this amazing, talented, sexy, _perfect_ being who could have anyone else better. I…” He sighed, defeated. “I don’t know why you choose to stay with me.”

Kurt took Blaine’s face in his hands. “Hey, _look at me_. Do you see how happy you make me? Do you really think I care about things like that. I love you because you’re perfectly imperfect. You take care of me and make me feel like the most important man in the world. I love your curly hair and your beautiful face and your stomach-”

“I hate my stomach-”

“I _love_ your stomach, because it’s part of _you_. And believe me when I say that _none_ of those guys from dance class can hold a candle to your sex appeal.”

Blaine wiped at the tears that had escaped his eyes. “I’m sorry. I- I just have had a rough week and I haven’t been feeling that good about myself lately.”

Kurt looked at his boyfriend for a moment before returning to the head of the bed. “Come here,” he said as he patted Blaine’s side of the mattress.

Blaine crawled back up to his pillow and lay down besides Kurt. Kurt reached for Blaine's and interlaced their fingers. They stayed like that for a moment, on their sides, both just looking at one another, drawing comfort from the steady sound of their breaths and the consistent thrum of their hearts beating in sync. Blaine moved in a little bit closer to rub his nose against Kurt’s.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he whispered.

“You were just you. And that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

_And you say that you’re not worthy  
And get hung up on your flaws  
But, in my eyes, you are perfect  
As you are_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Loves!
> 
> Day 5 and I'm feeling back on track! I think I just hit a bit of writer's block with Day 4 that I had to push through, but I'm in the zone once again! Kudos and Reviews put a smile on my face and let me know what kind of stuff you guys are enjoying! Are you interested in me turning any of my one-shots so far into a longer series? Let me know!
> 
> And as always, see you in the next fic! ~Vivi


End file.
